warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cursed Clans: The Choice
ThunderClan Leader: Oakstar- A dark brown tom with pine green eyes Deputy: Spottedclaw: Gray and black tom With green eyes. Medicine Cat: Lilyspots- Tortoiseshell she cat with a blue and green eye. (Apprentice: Cherryfoot- Black she-cat) Warriors: Shortail- A black and white tom with a natural short tail. Miststorm- Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Halfpelt- Half black with green eye, light ginger with blue eyed tom(Apprentice: Boltpaw) Willowfoot: Brown she-cat with green eyes. Darkpelt: Black Tom with green eyes.(Apprentice: Sleetpaw) Bearheart: Brown tabby she-cat. Littlespots: Small ginger tom.(Apprentice: Lightpaw) Featherclaw: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes(Apprentice: Jaypaw) Silentmoon: Quiet Black tom Foxtrot: Ginger and white she cat(Apprentice: Tinypaw) Snowstorm: white she-cat with blue eyes Treepelt: Brown tom with green eyes Karma: Brown She-cat Apprentices: Sleetpaw: White Tom Lightpaw: light ginger tabby she-cat Jaypaw: Brown tabby tom Tinypaw: Very small ginger tom Boltpaw: Slim gray tom Queens: Maplefeather: Black and white tortoiseshell she cat; Mother of Oakstar's kits; Badgerkit(Tuxedo tom with white stripe down back), Tigerkit(Brown Tabby Tom),Lostkit(Tortoiseshell tom with missing leg), Turtlekit(Tortoiseshell she-cat), And Blazekit(Ginger Tom With Dark Gray Flecks And Dark Gray Forepaw) Marigoldtail: Light Ginger she-cat; mother of Stormpelt's kits; Graykit(Gray Tom), Rosekit(Light Ginger she-kit), And Rainkit(Gray Tom) Elders: Thistlefur: Gray Tom With Broken Paw Icefeather: White she-cat Flowermoon: Ginger she-cat with two missing eyes Smallface: Blind and deaf black tom;oldest cat in ThunderClan RiverClan Leader: Minnowstar:Sleek Gray Tom Deputy: Salmontail:Silver tabby tom Medicine cat:Longspeckle: Brown tabby she cat Warriors:Mallowfeather: White she-cat (Apprentice:Shypaw: Brown she-cat) Reedstorm: Brown tom Streamshadow: Black and white tom Pebbleheart: Gray tabby she-cat Creekstorm: Gray tabby tom(Apprentice: Lakepaw: Black and white tom) Wolfstrike: Tuxedo tom Rockfur: Ruffled gray tom(Pigeonpaw: Light gray tom) Webtail: Gray tom(Apprentice: Waterpaw: Gray and white tom) Acornpelt: Brown tom Cattailfoot: Brown tom Queens: Daffodilshine: Light brown she-cat; expecting Acornpelt's kits Quietsong: Small silver tabby she-cat, Mother of Webtail's kit, Fishkit (Gray and Silver Tabby She-cat). Elders: Shinefoot: Light ginger tom. ShadowClan Leader: Ratstar: Long Haired tortoiseshell tom Deputy: Shadefeather: Black she-cat Medicine Cat: Smallvoice: Gray tom Warriors: Longfur: Long-haired brown tabby tom Missingpelt: No-furred tom Daisytail: White She-cat Downwind: Slim Brown Tom Molerun: Light Brown Tom With Golden Spots(Apprentice: Creampaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat) Bigfoot: Large brown tom Crasheye: One-eyed tom (Apprentice: Dustpaw: Light brown she-cat) Scarstorm: Brown tom with multiple battle scars Liontuft: Golden tom with russet mane around neck (Apprentice:Swiftpaw: Ginger she-cat) Rubblestorm: Tortoiseshell tom Beetlegaze: Black she-cat WindClan Leader: Breezestar: Gray tom. Deputy: Torrentpool: White she-cat. (Apprentice: Grasspaw- ugly brown tom with long fur) Medicine Cat: Dustfall: Brown tabby she-cat. Warriors: Queens: Elders: Cats Outside Of Clans Blood: Russet tom Pipsqueak: Small Black tom Shard: Silver she-cat Silver: Silver tabby she-cat Twister: Brown Tom Fire: Ginger tom-kit Twitch: Brown tabby tom Death: Russet tom kit Lightning: Black tom Swallow: Gray tom Wren: Brown she-cat Snail: Gray tom Slug: Gray tabby tom Weather: Gray tom Sun: Golden tabby tom Owl: Brown tom Creek: Gray tom Scar: Brown tom Casedy: Tortoiseshell kittypet she-cat Prologue The StarClan forest was empty, not even the smallest mouse scurried through. A ginger tom broke the silence, his paws pounding the ground. Bramblestar told him to meet by the Moonpool, where other old leaders are to talk about something-important. Let me be on time! I shouldn't have eaten and wasted time! ''He scolded himself. He rushed through the trees, finding a brown tabby tom come forward. "About time, Firestar," The brown tabby mewed. "I was about to search for you." The ginger tom dipped his head. "Thank you, Bramblestar. Where are the others?" "This way." Bramblestar led Firestar through trees and brambles. Firestar heard muttering and chats going on. The clearing opened up, he saw many cats gathered in one area."Now what?" A cat walked up to him."There is a danger the clans ''must face themselves, we may not help them." "What? But we must! The Clans will fall without us!" "Not if all Clans work together. But, the rain may quench the fire." Firestar stared at him. " I-I don't understand." "You will. Trust me." Firestar glanced at Bramblestar, then padded to the clearing with the other leaders.'' I hope he is right... Firestar thought. ''Maybe I will understand. I don't trust him, though. But I will understand. I'll make myself. The rain will quench the fire? Why not give it to a leader? I will tell them. He looked back at the meeting leaders. He didn't want to discuss anything. He knew enough to know what he had to do. I'll tell Lilyspots and Oakstar. They'll know what to do. Looking back, he disappered into StarClan's bushes. What could it mean? How should he tell them? Chapter 1 "H-Hey!" Rainkit squeaked." Unfair! I wasn't even playing!" "I'm the leader of the kits! I tell you what to do." Blazekit mewed. "I'm the leaders son. You listen to me." "Blazekit, that's not even how it works!" Rainkit mewled. He hated when Blazekit does that! "Mother! Mother!" "Blazekit! I won't hesitate to call your mother! No matter how much she is watching Lilyspots!" Marigoldtail growled. He knew what she meant. She told him that Lilyspots had fallen very ill, and Cherryspots said there's nothing they can do, but make her feel comfortable in her last days. Maplefeather was Lilyspot's littermate, and he wondered what it felt like to lose a littermate. He looked outside the nursery, and saw a tortoiseshell body being carried out to the clearing. Maplefeather, who was in the clearing, wailed in horror of the dead cat, digging her fur into hers. Dead already? ''Rainkit felt a wave of thoughts go through his mind. He saw the tortoiseshell body lay in the clearing, as Cherryfoot rested her black tail on her shoulder as she mewed, "I'm sorry, she hunts with StarClan now.". Maplefeather only looked at her, then drew her attention back to the dead cat. Rainkit stared at the scene, not knowing what had happened. This was his first time experiencing death. A scary thought, knowing that someday, he wouldn't be in the safety of the hollow, but walking among Silverpelt, with their StarClan ancestors. But he would be safer there. He knew that. He did sense when he learned of StarClan's safety. He sighed and shook his head, his thoughts being drowned out from the cats saying the farwells to Lilyspots. It was almost moonrise, the evening sky clearly showing it.Looking at the stunning sunset, he heard his mother. "Rainkit! Rainkit, time for bed!" "Coming!" Rainkit rushed to the nursery, snuggling by his mother. Looking at the sunset, he drifted off to sleep. "Wake up!" Rainkit jolted up. He noticed Rosekit. "Huh?" "It's the ceremony!" "For who?" "Maplefeather's kits!" ''The Ceremony! ''He completely forgot! He rushed to the HighRock, which Oakstar clearly called the meeting already. Plenty of cats gathered. He saw Maplefeather, with her four kits by her, all of them couldn't sit still. He sat down by his littermates, watching the leader very intently. The ThunderClan leader cleared his throat. "Four kits have reached the age of six moons old, and are ready to become apprentices. Blazekit, step foward." Blazekit padded forward happily. He looked like he could barely stand still. "Blazekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become an apprentice. Blazekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw! Your mentor will be Treepelt." Treepelt padded foward, obviously eager for an apprentice. "Treepelt, your mentor was Icefeather. She has taught you the ways of good and bad, and taught you well. I hope you can teach the many valuable lessons a warrior has to learn to this young apprentice." "Blazepaw! Blazepaw!" The Clan cheered. And it continued. Lostpaw got Cherryfoot, Turtlepaw got Willowfoot, Badgerpaw got Silentmoon, and Tigerkit got Shortail. The clan cheered the apprentice's new names, and the apprentices both touched noses with their new mentors. Rainkit sighed, and the clan broke up, signaling the meeting was over. Blazepaw came up and jabbed Rainkit in the shoulder. "Hey! Don't do that!" Rainkit whined. "I'm not afraid to tell my mother!" "Oh, poor wittle ''Whinekit!" Blazepaw retorted. "''What is ''she ''gonna do, mummy's boy?" Rainkit flattened his ears, flinching at the sharp response. "I-I-" "That's what I thought!" Blazekit went off to train with Treepelt. Rainkit sighed, sitting down. Graykit padded up to Rainkit. "He's annoying, huh? Well, don't let him get to you, okay?" Graykit mewed sympathetically before bounding off. Rainkit then looked up at Silverpelt after a while. ''Night already? ''He could've sworn it was sun high a moment ago, was he pondering that long? ''Of course I would! I swear to StarClan Blazepaw's out to get me, just I have to find out why, and I have to stand up for myself! Chapter 2 Rainkit was dreaming. It was raining mice and rabbits. The prey fell from the clouds, flooding the hollow, skulls being crushed by impact and being impaled by the thorns. Rainkit attempted to escape with the rest of the clan as they were getting out of the hollow, but he was too late. The nursery entrance was covered up, and he started panicking. He felt like he was out of breath. He then woke up with a crooked gasp, coughing and wheezing to see himself in the hollow again. "Are you okay?" Rosekit asked kindly to Rainkit. "You were kicking me in your sleep." "O-oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream, nothing much." "'Kay. Well, it's sunrise, so might as well stay awake." "Really?" Rainkit gazed up, and sure enough, it was sunrise.